Remember Me
by Shadowpredator100
Summary: What are you prepared to sacrifice? When Twilight Sparkle came to me, I sacrificed the hunter i was, the creature i was, to become something that nopony would ever think possible. But change costs. Every time, you pay a little more. They use to call me Scar, Remember me...
1. How it ends

Remember me 

_**Where it ends**_

_You fear me, you hate me. You call me a thing, a monster. But how can you do these things when you should look at yourself and the crimes you have done, then look me in my and tell me that I am no monster._

The wind was strong under the moon lit sky as the Pegasus carriage made its way through the thick clouds with the cold air rushing past the ears of the Pegasi that pulled the carriage. Their faces showed no emotion of being tired or having to work hard to keep the carriage in the air, there short coat had the colour of snow white that was covered with armor of gold. They were the day guards of Canterlot that would usually be guarding her majesty the goddess of the sun and co-ruler of Equestria Princess Celestia, and it was odd that they would be pulling a carriage at this time of night, since it's usually up to the night guards to perform these tasks at this time, but they were on a mission to bring the princess, her student and there prisoner to Equestria's capital.

Inside the carriage was the princess herself an Alicorn with a pure white coat with a mane and tail of many colours flowing in the air with no wind, with an image of the sun on her flank. She was looking out of the window of the carriage watching as the large city of Canterlot began to come into view, a large castle build in the side of a mountain with the city surrounding it. Turning away from the window Celestia look at the other passengers in the carriage, one was her personal student Twilight Sparkle a unicorn with a lavender coat with a purple mane and tail which had a pink line running through them. she was looking at a body that was laying still on a stretcher breathing slowly, she had a sad look in her eyes like she was at the point of tears seeing the body like this.

"I'm sorry my fateful student but it had to be done" Celestia said breaking the silence in the carriage minus the wing raging as the carriage continued on it journey. Twilight turned her head to her mentor but gave her a cold stair which made the princess recoil and decided it would be best to let the silence stay as Twilight turned back to the motionless body.

In grounds of the royal castle in Canterlot many guards stood ready and waiting for orders as the princess of the night and former bringer of eternal darkness, Princess Luna looked up to the sky awaiting for her Sister and student to arrive. A few minutes of waiting was rewarded with the carriage beginning its decent to land in the grounds, the guards readied their spears as the carriage came to a complete stop. Two unicorn nurses then moved forward to the carriage as the doors opened, a ramp came down with Princess Celestia then stepped out who then walked down with ponies taking a bow to her as she past. Celestia had stopped in front of Luna how gave her a small smile which Celestia tried her best to return.

"Greetings dear sister, were you successful in your task?" Luna asked her.

Celestia looked to the ground with sadness in her eyes "Yes i was, but i wish i was not" she said to Luna then looked over to the carriage as the two unicorns were now moving down the ramp holding the stretcher with their magic. As the stretcher came into view the guards leveled there spears to attack when needed, laying on the stretcher out cold was a Changeling. The Changeling was like a pony but with insect like features, its coat had no fur as it was hard and black like an exoskeleton with holes going through its legs with sharp white fangs, it also had a short mane and tail that was styled almost like that of a fish with a set of blue wings which resembled that of bug wings.

The Changeling was in a very poor condition as it was covered in cuts and bruises with a lot of blood covering its chest with was appeared to be a stab wound but the one mark that stood out most was a large scar running drown its left eye which was twitching as if it was dreaming. As the nurses moved the Changeling down the path Twilight ran out of the carriage closely following the nurses attacking them with a range of questions.

"Is he going to be okay? is there something i can do?" She kept asking the nurses but they ever could not or would not reply to her questions. The nurses moved the Changeling into the castle with Twilight and a few guards closely following. Celestia was watching them enter the castle then as they disappeared from view she turned to her sister who was watching the scene with wide eyes. Luna then turned her head to Celestia with a look of confusion on her face.

"Can you explain to us what has happened, and as for why is Twilight Sparkle asking if a Changeling is in good health?" Luna asked

"That i cannot answer dear sister, but i know who can" Celestia replied, she then walked to the castle with Luna and the remaining guards following behind.

Twilight was watching the doctors deal with the Changelings injures through the window, a few tears had leaked from her eyes as she watched, she gave a sniff as voice called her name. She then turned to see Celestia and Luna walking to her but she just looked back to the window but that did not stop them from trying to talk to her.

"Twilight we wish to speak to you about what has happened within the last few weeks" Celestia chose her words very poorly as something inside Twilight snapped as she turned to face the princesses with a burning anger in her eyes.

"NOW! now you want to talk, I think it has become a little late for that!" Twilight shouted at Celestia who looked down at the floor knowing full well this was how Twilight was going to acted, Luna however looked shocked at Twilight's outburst but Twilight didn't care as she turn once again to the window breathing heavily.

Luna cleared her throat then spoke in the best calm voice she could "Twilight we do not know of what has happened or why you care for this changeling, but it would help if you start at the beginning so we can understand" Twilight let out a deep sigh knowing that they wouldn't understand unless she told them the full story, closing her eyes she then replied "I know princess...its...just...i promised that this wouldn't happened and i broke that promise" she then opened her eyes and turned to the two Alicorns who sat down to listen to what Twilight had to say. Taking a deep breath Twilight spoke again.

"I guess it started just like any other day.."


	2. Chapter 1: How it starts

Remember me

_**How it starts**_

_You don't know me, you don't understand me. You can question my actions but don't judge my motives. _

The sun was rising other the small town of Ponyville, bringing another wonderful day to the peaceful land of Equestria. The air was fresh and clean from the rain that had fallen the night before leaving the grass wet and the ground soft which allowed the farmers to grow their food to eat or sell in the town markets. The Pegasi weather team were just getting to work clearing the dark clouds now they have done their job for the storm to bring the fresh water to the land.

After the weather team had cleared the clouds it left the town of Ponyville with a clear view of the big blue ocean sky that some Pegasi used freely to fly and the sun's rays reach the ground for anypony to feel it's warmth as it touched their soft coats. Everypony was hard at work or taking the time to talk with their family and friends, however in a large hollowed out tree, work was the first thing on the list. This tree was no ordinary tree though this tree had bookshelves with the of smell of old pages and knowledge. It was a library, a library owned by a very hard working unicorn.

"Spike!" the unicorn called out into the library as she was looking over a piece of page with her eyebrows furrowed. Not waiting too long a small grumpy purple reptile with a green underbelly and green spines on his back came down the stairs .

"What is it Twilight, i was having the best..._Yawn.._dream" Spike asked the unicorn, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Twilight then looked up from her pager at the baby dragon with a sheepish look.

"Sorry to have wake you up Spike but i need to find that book on Herbs and Fungi, since i will need to go into the forest for ingredients that i need for my next experiment" she told him. he only gave a small sighed and shrugged. Spike then moved up to the bookshelf then climbed the ladder, looking closely he reached for a blue book then pulled it out.

"Is this it?" Spike asked but was then pulled down the ladder as Twilight grabbed the book with her magic then leveled it in from of her to read the title, she then gave a small smile and nodded.

"Yep thanks Spike this will make it easier for me to find what I'm looking for in the Everfree Forest" Twilight said happily. Spike then walked past her mumbling heading back up the stairs to his bed, but as he reached the foot of the stairs he spun around to face Twilight with wide eyes.

"The Everfree Forest! Twilight are you crazy its dangerous in there!" He told her, however she just let out a small laugh.

"Oh Spike don't be silly I'll be fine I'm not going too deep into the forest, besides i may run into Zecora while I'm looking" She Said to Spike but he just frowned at her. Seeing as he was not going to let her go so easily she walked over to him then spoke again.

"Look I'll tell you what if i don't come back within a few hours you can send a letter to the Princess, how does that sound?" he rubbed his chin for a moment thinking then he just sighing.

"Okay fine just be careful Twilight" She chuckled and gave him a hug. she then let him go and picked up her sable bag and stored the book on herbs in her bags. Twilight walked over to the door and opened it she gave Spike one last look "I'll be fine trust me" she then stepped outside and closed the door. Spike just gave another sigh then walked over to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

Twilight had smile on her face as she trotted through the peaceful town of Ponyville, She gave a smile and wave to other ponies as she past them, to think that Twilight never cared much for being social or having friends but know she couldn't live without them, she loved her friends dearly, but Twilight couldn't help but feel that she was missing something, something very important in her life but she just couldn't put a hoof on it. Deciding to not really think about the question she pushed it to the back of her head as she began to focus on the task ahead.

Crossing the small bridge out of Ponyville smelling the sweet fresh air, a small cottage at the edge of the Everfree Forest came into view, and outside the front of the cottage was yellow Pegasus mare who had a long pink mane and tail with three butterflies on her flank, she was giving some seeds to some birds who sung happily as she fed them which she happily returned with a kind smile.

"Hey Fluttershy" Twilight called to the Pegasus. Fluttershy let out a small _"eep" _at the sound of her name, she then turned to see who had called her name but then smiled when seeing Twilight walking to her.

"Oh...good morning Twilight, how are you?" Fluttershy asked with a quiet voice, as Twilight stopped in front of her.

"Good morning to you too Fluttershy and i doing just fine, I'm just heading to the forest to collect some items for an experiment" Twilight told her still feeling confident to continue into the Everfree, Fluttershy however gave Twilight a fearful look before replying.

"Th...The Everfree Forest?...Oh...do be careful Twilight the forest is very scary.." Twilight just gave her an annoyed look, then she let out a frustrated grown.

"Ghhh does everypony think i can't take care of myself or something?" Twilight complained, Fluttershy retreated into her own mane then spoke more quieter.

"No...Twilight...it's just we don't want to see you hurt..." Twilight sighed again then looked over to the forest then back to Fluttershy.

"Yeah i know but trust me I'll be fine I'm not going too far into the Everfree so I'll be back before you know it" Twilight said with a smile, Fluttershy only nodded "Okay Twilight but do careful..." Twilight nodded then left the cottage to walking up the Everfree Forest.

Now Twilight was just in front of the forest, she didn't feel like it was a simple matter _"Maybe Spike and Flut__tershy were right...maybe i should just...No!" _Twilight shuck her head she had come this far, she wasn't just going to give up now, so taking one step at a time Twilight walking into the dark woods. The book Twilight had said that the plants she was looking for were somewhere within the thick tree's, not the best information to go on when going into a dark creepy forest but it that's all she had to go.

After walking around the forest for a few minutes even though it felt more like hours Twilight still couldn't find the plants she was looking for, then after looking around another tree and still finding nothing let out a loud grown.

"Oh Come on!...we ran into it with no trouble, so why is it like its hiding from me" as Twilight was ranting she did not notes that the bush behind her gave a bit of movement. Twilight then closed her eyes taking deep breaths to calm herself down, she then looked up into the sky and saw that the sun was now getting closer to setting.

"Well i best be heading back before Spike gets too worried, I'll just have to find some poison joke another..."

_**SNAP!**_

Twilight's eyes went wide as she heard the snapping of a twig but that was not the only sound. She could hear a low growl like that of a dog coming from right behind her, and in the Everfree Forest there could only be one animal doing that. Twilight slowly turned around body shaking, hoping and praying to Celestia that it was just her imagination, but no such luck as she turned right around standing only a few feet from her was a large animal with a body that looks as if it was made out of wood with sharp teeth and yellow glowing eyes, a Timber Wolf.

Twilight was really shaking now, she couldn't run even if she could she knew that the Timber Wolf would catch her with ease. She back up slowly hopping it would not follow her but it did, it walking slowly closer to Twilight its oak like body low to the ground waiting to strike at the right moment. Twilight felt her back press up against a tree, but she dared not take her eyes of the wolf but she knew this was it, she closed her eyes tightly waiting for the wolf to attack and end her, she was never going to see Spike or her family and friend again.

_**HISSSSSSSSS!**_

Something else had joined the hunt know, Twilight opened one eye slightly to see what else was going to attack. As she looked around she saw that the Timber Wolf had turned its back to her and was looking at something in a low tree. Twilight followed its gaze and when she looked up at the tree she felt her stomach drop, crouching low on a branch with a black body with bug like wings, sharp fangs and legs filled with holes was a Changeling. However this Changeling wasn't much like the once Twilight had brawled with at the Canterlot wedding, no this one had one normal blue eye _"well normal for Changeling"_ but its left eye was soft pink, but both of them were glowing bright in the dark and fixed on the Timber Wolf. Twilight dared not to move as if she did both creatures would attack her.

The Changeling stood still for a minute before letting out another low hiss at the wolf which in turn whined and backed up into the bushes. The Changeling then turned its eyes to Twilight, she the Changelings eyes widen slightly but it then jumped from the tree and walked slowly to her. Twilight closed her eyes once it was close to her face, it then started to sniff her.

"Please don't hurt me..." She whimpered, as she said the words the sniffing stopped _"It stopped?" _Twilight slowly opened her eyes she saw that the Changeling was still standing there but had backed up a bit, it tilted its head to the side slightly as if confused. Twilight wasn't sure what to do, this thing was a Changeling, creatures that could shape shift into anypony and feed of love but also almost ruined her brother's wedding, but all she could think to do was say...

"err hello?"

The Changelings eyes widened more as if it was shocked and then it took another step back. Before Twilight could say anything else the Changeling jumped up into the tree's and was gone into the darkness, leaving a very frightened and confused Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight almost crashed down her door into her library home as she ran inside closing the door once through, her heart pounding against her ribs.

"Twilight! your back i was about send a letter since you were gone so long and...Twilight are you okay?"

Spike asked worryingly as he looked over Twilight. Her coat was cover in mud and there were some twigs in her mane, Rarity would have fainted if she saw her right now. Twilight closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

After her heart had settled down she opened her eyes to look at her dragon assistant.

"I'm...I'm fine Spike i..i just got lost in the forest, but you can see I'm just fine" Twilight said trying to give Spike a smile. Spike just looked at her for moment before deciding to let it drop.

"Okay if you say so, I'll go make some dinner then..." But he was cut off his sentence as Twilight dumped her sable bag and walked up the stairs.

"Actually Spike I'm just gonna take a bath and turn in early, it's been a long strange day" Twilight then just walked up the stairs to her room.

After taking a long bath Twilight slipped under the cover of her star covered bed sheets and tired to let the land of dreams take her, but there were still some questions on her mind from the events that had just happened like _"who was that Changeling, why did it save her, why did it run away and why did it have two different coloured eye?" _Twilight decided it would be best to leave it for now and wait till morning to think of a plan of action, it's not like its gonna bring the swarm and take over Ponyville.

_"Right?"_


	3. Chapter 2: How the changes began

Remember me

_**How the Changes began**_

_Why? Why should I hide who I am from those who can't understand? Are they so blind to just judge one from their look instead of their soul?_

The next morning's sun was just the start of another day in Ponyville. But some ponies don't like leaving a job half finished. As soon as the day began, Twilight had awaken from her sleep after having strange dreams filled with creepy woods, strange giant plants, and a Changeling. Twilight wanted to find out why this changeling was living in the Everfree and how long it has been there. She had picked out a large selection of books to study and hopefully get the answers she needed. Sure, it was just one changeling and all of them pretty much look the same, but this one was somehow different, but Twilight wasn't sure how that was.

After longs hours of research, Twilight closed the book she was reading with a sigh. All of the books she read had no information about changelings other than what everypony already knows about them. As Twilight rubbed her eyes, she heard a loud Burp! from up stairs soon followed by, "Twilight! Letter from the Princess!" Spike ran down the steps, holding a roll of parchment in his claws. Twilight took hold of the letter with her magic, unrolled it, and read the message out loud.

_My Faithful Student,_

_I require the help of Spike for a few days as an important meeting with a group of dragons has come to order and it is needed to keep the peace. I understand that this is such short notice but this is very important to keep our races from having to fight one another for things of no real importance while there are much more powerful and evil enemies out there. There is a room and train ready to pick him up and bring him to Canterlot._

_Thank you for your understanding._

_Your mentor, Princess Celestia_

Twilight rolled the letter back up and looked over to Spike, who was putting some items into a backpack. Twilight placed the letter on her desk, then walked over to Spike to help him pack for his journey to Canterlot.

Spike and Twilight watched as the train came to a complete stop in the Ponyville station. After it had stopped, the conductor started calling to all the passengers that the train was leaving for Canterlot in a few minutes. Twilight gave a Spike a big hug which he returned. Once she had let go, she gave him a look over to make sure he was good to go before smiling.

"Now remember to behave yourself with the princess and to brush your teeth everyday and everynight." Twilight said to him like a mother to a child. Spike just rolled his eyes but nodded and the train began to let out some steam and the whistle blew. Spike then ran to the train, waving to Twilight who returned it. Once Spike was on the train, it began to pick up speed as it left the Ponyville station and then was gone on its way to Canterlot.

Once the train had left, Twilight was walking back to the library, thinking of what to do with the rest of the day since there was still some light left. _Maybe I should do some studying. Nah, I do that with all of my free time, I could do with a change- THE CHANGELING!_ Twilight's eyes went to the size of dinner plates. After helping Spike, she had completely forgotten what she was going to do about that changeling in the Everfree. None of her books could give her any good Intel on their race and how they work, and the only way she could find that out more about them is to talk to one. _That's it! I'll catch it, study it, and then once I've learned everything from it, I'll inform the Princess and she will take action on what to do with it"_

After making the plan in her head, Twilight turned and ran for the other side of town heading for the deep dark forest.

Okay, so maybe this wasn't the greatest idea I've had... Twilight thought as she was once again in the dark forest. She had tried her best to find the spot where she first saw the changeling with little luck, since so much of the forest looked the same. After another few minutes of looking, she turned up with nothing, but as she turned around again, she saw something that made her frown. In a large patch on the ground was a set of light blue flowers.

"Really? I find poison joke when I wasn't looking for it?" Twilight sighed as she turned away from the blue flowers and almost ran face first into somepony, or something. Twilight jumped back in fright as she saw that standing in front of her was the changeling. She could tell it was the same one due to the fact that it had the pink left eye with the scar running down it. The changeling made no attempts to come near Twilight or any sign of running away this time.

"Erm..Hi?" Twilight spoke to it, having no idea how she was going to catch this changeling. The changeling did nothing, it just stood there, staring at Twilight with its glowing eyes that were starting to give Twilight the creeps. Twilight also wasn't sure if this changeling could even understand her at all, and if that was true this would much harder.

"Err... Can you understand me?" Twilight asked the changeling. This time the changeling tilted its head to the side slightly. Twilight was about to give up on trying to talk to it, and was about to think of a spell to contain it until it did something she wasn't expecting.

"You...are different." the changeling said. It had a smooth voice with a buzzing echo to it, almost like more than one changeling was talking to her, but it also sounded like it was having trouble finding the words to speak to her.

"Wa-what?" Twilight asked in response to what it had just said.

"You are different. New-you don't...feel...like the beasts here. Seven night cycles- and I have only found the will to fight. But you...something makes me speak." the changeling said to her, still sounding like it was having trouble finding words. _Seven night cycles...that must mean days. Which also means-"_

"You have been in the Everfree forest a whole week?" Twilight almost shouted at the changeling, but she couldn't. She wouldn't believe any sentient creature, even a changeling, could live in the forest for a week. However, it just raised a brow at her outburst, and widened its eyes like it just understood what Twilight just said.

"A...week? No-I was here longer...this place is...the only home I know." The changeling said to Twilight while looking around the trees like he could name each and every one of them within the Everfree forest. Twilight wasn't sure she could believe this. _Why would a changeling live in the woods by itself, and why so far away from any place to gain love? Didn't changelings eat love?_

"Okay, I don't buy it. Why are you not with any other changelings or feeding off of some ponies' love right now?" Twilight asked. She took a step closer to make sure it couldn't run too far if she got onto its little games. However, the Changeling just looked back to her as if what Twilight said was just a load of gibberish.

"What-what's a changeling?" It simply asked her. Twilight felt like her brain had just shut down. This changeling didn't even know what it was? No, it had to be some kind of trick, but it has not changed its form or tried to use any magic. Twilight needed to fully understand what was going on.

"What do you mean? A changeling is- you! You're a changeling!" Twilight said, pointing her hoof at the changeling in from of her. But the changeling just looked at her hoof then at itself, then turned around as if she pointed at somepony behind it, but looked back at Twilight with a look of total confusion on its face, it then raised a hoof and looked at it, still confused. Twilight watched it look around, her face turn from confusion to downright worry, Does it really not know what it is? Twilight thought but then another question back to mind.

"How...long have you been in this forest?" Twilight asked the changeling. The changeling turned it gaze back to her, and then closed its eyes as if it was thinking hard. It then opened then and have a very short answer.

"Since as...long as I can remember, I was small, very small like that- that rock." He, from what Twilight could now guess was a male if changelings even have genders, said and then pointed to a rock that looked no bigger than Apple Bloom. And if Twilight could guess would mean that he has lived in the Everfree Forest for- not just a few weeks- years. She looked over his body, he was just taller than she was, and she had to admit he looked very strong for a changeling. Twilight shook her head as a small blush appeared on her cheeks. Twilight looked at the changeling again, it was just staring at her again with no emotion, it was almost sad really,_ it has lived on its own without the faintest idea about friends or about reading or- Wait._

"If you have been in the forest for all this time, how could you be able to speak?" Twilight asked, feeling that the Changeling might have been lying to her. However, it had an answer and it was a fairly strange one.

"There was...a scratching in my- my head...then it became a voice...I heard it. Not like now with ears...it then began to te- teach me things I would need to know. Like- walking, talking...hitting, changing. Then the teaching stopped." He said to her. Twilight was very puzzled by this answer. Most ponies believed that since changelings were bug- like, they would function similarly to a bug. Maybe they were connected to each other like a hive mind.

Twilight was lost as to what she should do. She had wanted to catch the changeling and learn from it, believing it could be a threat, but this changeling didn't show any sign of being a threat. Even now it could be lying and tricking her. But for some reason, Twilight felt like it was telling the truth and wasn't lying, but the question was still there. What should I do? Tell the Princess about it? Twilight looked up to the sky as if it held the answers for her but was only met with a dark sky. Twilight's brain had just kicked into high gear. She had been talking for longer than she thought she had and now it was dark. What am I going to do now? She wasn't even sure which way was the right way home.

"Do you wish for me to lead you out of the forest?" The changeling asked her, looking at her and seeing she looked lost even though she was fine a few moment ago. Twilight looked back to the changeling. She wasn't sure if she could trust him to lead her safely out of the forest, but what little choice did she have?

"Okay. But if this is some kind of trick, th- the princess will hear about you." Twilight said, clearly meaning to warn the changeling. She wasn't sure if the changeling cared or understood, but it turned around and walked through the trees with Twilight following close by. They walked for what felt like an hour, and Twilight jumped at every sound in the forest, which must have turned the changeling's attention to herself since he slowed down, allowing Twilight to catch up until she was next to him. After another few minutes, the trees began to become less and less dense, soon coming to an opening in the forest. Twilight smiled, happy to finally be out of the dark forest, but she then looked to her changeling guide, who had come to a stop.

"The- the path is clear. I am sure you can make the jour- journey to your home." He said, taking a step back into the forest. For some reason, Twilight didn't want him to go. Sure, he was a changeling, but he had saved her from a timber wolf and guided her safely out of the forest, and didn't ask for anything in return.

"You could come with me. I would like to- understand you more and...maybe I could teach you how to read. Also, the Everfree Forest is a very dangerous place. Nopony- or changeling should have to stay in there." Twilight offered to him. Twilight wasn't sure why she did this, but it seemed like the right thing to do.

He seemed to consider it for a moment, and then turned to her.

"No, it would be best for me to stay. Judging by the way you have acted to changelings- if that is what I am- they aren't what you would call friends with your kind, and these woods are my home and have been for a long time." Twilight had to think about what he said for a moment. What he said was true, but it still didn't feel right for him to stay in the forest.

"Look, I would feel alot better if you came back home with me. It's true that some ponies will fear you, but I'm sure we could work something out." Twilight said, stepping in front of him and looking into his eyes, "Please?" The Changeling looked back to the forest, then back to her, seemingly thinking. He then answered.

"If it will make you feel more at peace, then I shall accept." Twilight gave him a smile before turning and leading the way into Ponyville.

Some changes were about to happen, and they were going to be big.


End file.
